Heroes
by Ark1
Summary: An adventure that spans universes, to defeat an unstoppable menace. Fun for the whole family.


                This is a story I've been working on for awhile. I always wanted to see some of my favorite heroes and heroines battle together towards a common goal. The main character, Ark, is not necessarily me, I just usually use my nickname as the name of the main character. 

                I don't own anything Zelda, nor Nintendo. But all the original parts of this story are mine and mine alone, haha. 

**Heroes**

                It was a terrible time. The entire world was in danger, constantly. It never seemed to stop. It attacked everyone and everything in sight. It never slept, never rested, never even closed its eyes. We would have been dead, all of us, without the protective shields. They surrounded the major cities of each area of Earth. But, they were beginning to falter. It was relentless, and humans needed rest, machines wore down. Something had to be done.

"…so we are entrusting you with our only weapon, professor. May God be with you." I half-listened to the president's speech. I had heard all this before, and quite frankly, there were more important things to think about. This was all just formality.

I was chosen for a very strange reason. I was not chosen because of my extensive knowledge of the creature's biological and chemical makeup. I was not chosen because of my doctorate or my years of successful research. I was actually chosen because of my hobbies. 

I'm not ashamed to say that I am an avid fan of 20th century entertainment. Only ten years after the turn of the century, 2001, in my opinion, entertainment went totally downhill. Violence was no longer a problem in real life, so incredibly annoying people called "censors" decided that it shouldn't be a problem in fiction. So, all television became romance and comedy, all video games racing and puzzles, all books history. But before that, it was amazing. The battles, the fight between good and evil, were wracked with possibilities, the fights for all that is good and pure.

That's where the Device comes in. It's called the R-chip. It had been implanted into my skull 2 months before the ceremony. It was an ingenious device, really. It allows anything written, drawn, or otherwise created to be pulled into the real world, if installed into a mind with enough imaginative power and enough knowledge of the subject. In order to do so, the Carrier (the code name for the person carrying the R-chip) actually enters the world of the subject. Now, if you are interested in fiction the way I am, you would know why I jumped at the chance for this mission. 

My mission, specifically: to bring the most powerful "good guys" in history to our rescue. I know; it sounds farfetched. But, in a world where the worst was standing right outside the city limits, sometimes the farfetched was all that was left. In reality, I knew very little about the technical details of the R-chip, so you couldn't have asked me to explain it. 

Now, there were a few problematic areas here that I had to contend with. First of all, the heroes I was to bring back had to agree to help. I could force anyone to come back with me to reality, but could in no way control what he or she does. And you really don't want to have a pissed-off superhero in your world. Second, a peculiar fluctuation in the time-space continuum would change the number of beings that I could take back each trip, and the number would always be small, usually only one. Therefore, I would have to choose carefully each time. Third, and most importantly, I would be able to take back anyone. Any mistakes might end up with a supervillain being brought back, intensifying the danger of our situation.

I had gone through dozens of simulations. I had reviewed my briefings. I was ready to go. I walked away from the small crowd of officials and into a small room. I sat down at the desk in the center of the room and picked up a small device shaped like an old garage-door-opener. I closed my eyes and concentrated on a character. The first person I picked was likely to help. 

'_A long history of an intense willingness to fight evil and save lives. I don't doubt his willingness to help. Medium height, many weapons. Pointed ears revealing an interesting biological history. A green tunic, a sword and shield, a small golden triangle on the back of his right hand'…_

SMASH! My eyes shot open. I was laying on my back in some sort of … stadium? I looked around and immediately jumped to my feet. I had entered the world of Hyrule at the worst possible moment. I stood in the center of the recently destroyed Hyrule castle. I stood between the primary powers of good and evil in this world. On my left was the imposing beast Gannon, a desert thief and king of the Gerudo warriors turned monster bent on ruling the world and obtaining the full power of the Triforce. On my right preparing for an attack stood Link, Hero of Hyrule, using the power of the Triforce of Courage and the Master sword to protect Princess Zelda and her kingdom. Flying around Link's head and turning yellow near Gannon was Tatl, a fairy. And I was caught right in between of an epic battle that should only have been fought inside an old Nintendo 64 video game system. 

I quickly dodged out of the path of the rampaging monster and the powerful hero. I ran toward the side of the battlefield, close to where Princess Zelda stood. One of the Sages of legend, she was a beautiful young woman who had a bad habit of getting herself into very bad situations. Currently, she waited on the sidelines to support Link in his endeavor, and in the heat of the battle did not seem to notice me. 

Of course, with time to breathe, I realized that the preparation staff had made a near-fatal error. 

'_A gun! Those idiots didn't even give me a simple Gun!' Of course, my anger was based on nothing, really. With the elimination of almost any type of violence, guns weren't even in production anymore. However, going into these situations with so little had been a mistake._

I did a quick personal inventory, making sure I had everything I had brought, which was actually very little: my clothing and a small device on my wrist, an R-Watch. Its primary function was to basically monitor my present location, and review data. I took a look.

                **Searching…… … … …**

**Searching…… Data found……       **

**Area: ****Hyrule****Kingdom******

**                Location: ****Hyrule****Castle******

**                Era (closest match): Medieval**

**                Retrieval: 1**

_'Hmm…so I can only bring one person back. Well, that's fine. There is only one person worth bringing back.'_

I stood on the sidelines to watch the battle. Gannon certainly had the advantage of size. Of course, he also had the Triforce of Power on his side. But Link had courage, and was quite a bit faster. He ducked around Gannon's furious punches, attacking his tail with a gigantic hammer. When this stunned the horrible creature, Link unsheathed what I knew to be the legendary Master Sword and slashed at the obvious weak point. Gannon, infuriated further, would begin the process anew, sending wave after wave of attacks towards Link. But I saw his weak point.

'_He has no method, no technique. He attempts to win with pure muscle, but his strength is blind. That will be his downfall.' And, of course, after repeating the process for 20 minutes or so, I saw Gannon visibly weakened. Eventually, Princess Zelda called out to Link to finish him. Gannon faltered, collapsed, and Link landed the final blow with the magical sword. Defeated, Gannon was immediately thrown into some kind of vortex. I heard his screams as the portal closed, vows of revenge silenced._

_'Until the sequel, at least.'_ I chuckled mentally. 

                With the danger passed, I saw Zelda run to Link and throw her arms around him, her savior. As she hugged him, Zelda turned and finally noticed me. 

                "Um, hello there. Who are you?" Link also turned to look at me. I then realized that I was wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt (the R-chip required comfort in the carrier to work properly), and probably looked as strange to them as they looked to me.

                "Yes, well, my name is Ark. I have come from far away to request the assistance of this young man, Link. You see, in my home, we have quite a problem on our hands…" I went on to explain my situation to Link and Zelda, sitting among the ruins of the castle, carefully leaving out their own relation to our world. 

Link sat on a stone, staring at the ground, obviously thinking. The Princess stared off into the sky, also deep in thought at my request. Suddenly, Link stood up and sheathed his sword. He nodded at me.

"Link, I know you are going, but be careful. Take the Ocarina of Time with you. It may work in this man's world." Zelda handed him a small blue instrument, and he pocketed it. I wondered if it would really work, knowing that if so, it definitely would come in handy. 

"We must be off, then. Good luck, Your Majesty. I will return with your hero soon. You should have no trouble from that big brute, though." I grasped Link's arm and concentrated as I heard Zelda's farewell. 

                '_I hope all the others are this easy,' I thought._

Well, that's the end of Chapter 1, really just a short introduction. New characters and adventures abound in Chapter 2! Coming soon! Haha!


End file.
